randomeeveeserverfandomcom-20200215-history
Pure Magic
Information ''' ''' Pure magic is a very powerful offensive magic, with no defensive magic from the start. Pure magic is the only type of magic that is immune to Atrophy magic, however some side effects can happen if a pure magic user goes up against an Atrophy magic user. Pure magic users Can sap away all of the target's defences, causing all damage to deal critical. However pure magic users themselves take critical damage as well. Pure magic users can sap away defences from enemies and use it for themselves, at the cost of their damage. However pure magic users have naturally low HP and can't really stand in the front lines for too long. They also can revive other pure magic users but the users themselves will fall into a coma after that. Pure magic users have a multiple of totems and altars they can build that does multiple of effects toward mons who enter the area of the totem, this requires multiple mages though. ''' ''' There are some of pure magic users. Offensive pure magic users have trained hard to use their abilities to sap away defences and stabbing the target for a clean kill, and the pure magic group leader has the ability to do everything as well as summon the totems or other pure magic users from the ground. The leader has the ability to summon skeleton warriors from the ground to fight for him/her. Offensive users can drain one elemental magic from a target to use for up to 3-4 hours, the pure magic leader can't drain more than one elemental magic at a time so he has to wait 3-4 hours before he/she can drain another magic. Pure magic cannot be trained nor be born with as pure magic users cannot have kits at all but it is chosen from the leader himself. The leader can give pure magic to anyone he wishes to have pure magic, all pure magic users who were trained under the leader are his followers and can't do more than him nor can they hurt him, they can't go too far away from him and the leader can know everything his members are doing, however normal pure magic users can challenge the leader for the position of leader, one side effect from the leader is that if he dies, all other pure magic users under his power die as well, if a pure magic leader is revived then the one who revived the leader becomes the new leader and all his followers will follow the new pure magic leader. The leader is also the only one capable of reviving pure magic users. ''' ''' Pure magic users can resist the aging and rotting power from Atrophy magic users however their bodies won't survive and thus will cause all pure magic users to turn into skeletons, it's possible for them to sap away the bodies of other mons to hide their skeleton bodies, if they come in contact with an atrophy magic user they turn back into their skeleton form till they sap another body away, pure magic users can sap away the defences of anything whether being trees, rocks or the ground itself, they can use that on their advantages for defensive purpose however this will limit their offence and slow them significantly, pure magic users who drain the defences of other mons or objects to use for themselves will gain the same type of that object/mon example if a pure magic users drains the defences of a rock it becomes a rock type, if it drains the defences of an Umbreon it becomes a dark type, a pure magic user can't drain more than one object at a time, however the pure magic leader can drain multiple objects at a time ''' ''' Pure magic users have no life force in them instead they have negative life energy, Pure magic leaders has the ability to summon multiple totems and skeletons, the skeletons the pure magic leader can summon are warriors, archers and spear men just like depends on the land is the type of skeleton that spawns, in grass lots of warriors in towers lots of skeletons and on muddy surface lots of spear men, these skeletons can last for as long as they want to but will cost lots of power to keep them up for long duration, the pure magic leader can summon 3 different types of totems, each have a different effect, the totem of life is a type of totem that requires the pure magic user and 3 other normal pure magic users to build, it heals all pure magic users in an area and revives the dead ones automatically and they will be revived at a set place the leader picks, the aura of the totem depends on how many pure magic users does the leader has, if the pure magic leader dies this totem gets destroyed, the totem of neutrality that requires 1 leader and 0 to 100 normal pure magic users to help build, without any pure magic users the totem would take a year to build, for every extra pure magic user in the leader's side will increase the time it would take to build by a month, this totem causes all none pure magic users to lose their magics/abilities/special powers or demonic powers when they enter the totem's area, the totem's aura is smaller than the totem of life and cannot be moved around, and will be destroyed if the pure magic leader dies, the last totem is the altar of purity, this altar requires 2 pure magic leaders to build and is an altar that purifies any Pokemon with any ability/magic or power/demonic power and turn them back into a pure normal Pokemon, it can turn any none normal body such as fusions and or mutated Pokemon to turn into a normal Pokemon '''Strong Against:''' [http://randomeeveeserver.wikia.com/wiki/Atrophy_Magic Atrophy magic], Pure magic '''Weak Against:''' Pure magic '''Lore''' With all force comes a force against it, all life can have a force of no life. Pure magic is that no life, as all pure magic users are basically the walking dead. They don't have anything but instead take it away from others. They stay together and assist each other, Pure magic users are also hated yet they protect the world from anything that tries to end it. Not to assist the mortals and the living, but to assist themselves as they steal from the living to survive. They do this to spread and grow. No one wished to challenge them as their protective systems were too difficult and complex for the living to handle. They have been around this world for million of years walking on the earth, trading and stealing for this world to continue living. They might have been hated, but they always gave back knowledge, power, or information. However they couldn't protect this world forever and eventually were broken down to small groups by the plague doctor's hordes of Slime monsters. They were immune to the slime monster's powers however, but they weren't easy to take down and the Pure magic users weren't strong enough to easily break them all down. they eventually did stop the slimes but at what cost? their bodies, their reputation, their own family members? Till this day, pure magic users continue to steal but continue to give back knowledge to the mortals and protect them as best as they can to protect themselves. Currently the pure magic users are on complete lock down from the living world, as the mortals continue to destroy and burn down their houses, somehow managing to bypass the protective systems that the pure magic users set, they continue to attack them blaming them on all the bad that happens in this world. The mortals have kept blaming them whenever a devil or a demon attacks them, this has caused yet more problem around the world as the information needed to stop some of those monsters cannot be found anywhere else, and thus caused more death toward the living. The pure magic users won't let the living all banish, as they need them to survive. However they will leave them to suffer for their own mistakes Pure Magic Moves/ Abilities Passive abilities * All pure magic users attack deal full pure damage and ignore all damage reduction * All pure magic users except for the defence pure magic users take full damage without any daage reduction unless wearing armor * Pure magic defence users deal 20 less damage but has defence stats * All pure magic users inside of the totem area are healed for 20 hp per turn * Pure magic defence users in the totem home area deal 20 more damage * Pure magic leaders has all the buffs * All pure magic users has 50% less hp '''Pure Magic Movoes by level'''